Mobile Suit Gundam: Starlight Ether
by Van Finales
Summary: UC 0143 – The Ronah family are back with vengeance and have taken the asteroid colony in plans to destroy Earth. The Londo Bell squad are ready for action but the problem is Nathan Fairwood must decide between the fate of the world and the women he loves.
1. Summary of Starlight Ether

**---GUNDAM: Starlight Ether--- **

**Plot Summary:** U.C. 0123 – the Earth Federation had finally put an end to the Cosmo Babylonia Empire and their Elite Crossbones Vanguard. At U.C. 0143 – twenty years after the Cosmo Babylonia war, Ronah family clan and the Crossbones Vanguard have returned. Vowing to defeat the Earth Federation and once again forming the Empire across the space colonies. Dorel Ronah, as the head of the Ronah family clan, had assembled the Elite Crossbones Vanguard to put his plans into action. The Vanguard conquered the new asteroid colony called 'Starlight Ether' and preparing the asteroid a collision course toward Earth. Annihilate the Earth Federation once and for all. The Earth Federation too weak and corrupt to oppose the Cosmo Babylonia, the task was immediately dispatch to High-commander Bright Noa, to lead his Londo Bell taskforce and his new Veteran pilot, Lt. Nathan Fairwood, to thwart Dorel Ronah's plan. The task of thwarting Dorel Ronah's plan won't be so easy for Nathan; the enemy had taken captive millions of Federation citizen and including his childhood friend, Lucitia Audeviana. Nathan must decide between the fate of the world and the women he loves.


	2. Prologue

**Year**: U.C. 0133  
**Location**: Planet Earth  
**Country**: Northern Europe  
**Time**: 22:00 pm

Across the endless void of space, billions of stars shone brightly and magnificently, entertaining the three young country companions, as they are observing the beautiful starry night. Adrian Scott, 16 years old and the oldest of the three friends stared endlessly at the space, hoping to see a Federation Starship orbit around Earth. As he was laying comfortably at the meadow, Adrian thought of something very important, "Hey Nathan." Adrian called out his best friend while he lay beside him. Nathan Fairwood was his best friend in the whole world. Well, to be honest it's his only friend that can actually tolerate his adventurous and violate behaviour. Naturally, when Adrian was in trouble Nathan is always around the corner clearing up his mess. Nathan was two years younger than him and they had known each other ever since they were kids. Adrian remembered two years ago, Nathan was often picked on school and occasionally he had beat up several kids for making fun of him. Now two years later, Nathan was as big and tall as him. As expected, nobody at school would dare to pick on Nathan, since he is as big as Adrian.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Adrian asked.

"Well," Nathan was indeed surprise at the question Adrian was asking him while sitting beside him and gazing at the stars. All his life, he never thought of Adrian as a thoughtful person or than again a thinker. He often sees Adrian get embarrassed easily when dealing with a personal or emotional situation. Then again, he could be wrong, "Well, I don't know. I think I wanna be an Artist. Something like what my Dad is doing." Nathan replied.

"What!" Adrian looked at Nathan with a surprise look on his face and for what it seems, he was determined to get a proper explanation. "Come on, you want to be like your Dad?" He said.

"Not like my Dad, I just like playing the piano. That's all" Nathan answered truthfully.

"How about you Lucitia, what do you want to be?" Adrian immediately directed his question to his other friend after Nathan disappointed him in becoming a pianist. When Adrian asked Lucitia, she took couple of minutes to think what she wanted to be, "I want to be a singer!" She answered happily.

"Why?" Adrian pondered at Lucitia's choice of career.

"Because, I love to sing to the whole world." Lucitia answered with a warm smile on her face while slowly gazing into Adrian's brown eyes. "And I want to sing for you and Nathan"

Lucitia given the boys a slight wink and both Adrian and Nathan slightly blushed from her yielding spirit. Lucitia Audeviana, barely 7 years old was a fair and beautiful child. She has a lovely almond shape eyes with long eyelash that blends her sapphire blues eyes very nicely on her curve petite face. Her long golden-white hair lied perfectly between her shoulder blades and occasionally several strands of hair would cover her pale cheek and her lovely eyes. She was wearing a long white sleeve and silvery dress that her father recently brought for her from France. It certainly fitted her beautifully. She was a goddess of beauty.

"What do you want to be Adrian?" Lucitia asked heartily.

Adrian blush off his emotional thoughts from Lucitia's comments and quickly announced his chosen career, "I wanted to be an MS Pilot for the Earth Federation!" Adrian yelled proudly.

"Are you really Adrian?" Lucitia asked.

"Yes Lucitia, I will be an MS Pilot and I will protect you and the world."

"That is so cool!" Lucitia smiled sweetly and cheerfully, after what Adrian had determined to do with his life.

Adrian stood confidently the praise Lucitia is giving him, "And you Nathan" Adrian point directly at Nathan's face, "You are going to join with me!"

"Me?" Nathan was obviously surprise from Adrian's strong determination of getting into Military school but him? In the a military? Impossible!

"Yes, I mean you Nathan!" said Adrian with a serious tone in his voice, "You are going to be an MS pilot just like me. You and I are going to be in the Federation MS Academy, and join the Earth Federation most famous Elite taskforce, the Londo Bell!"

"Adrian" Nathan was getting concern the conversation was heading at, "You know that I'm neither explorer nor a fighter."

"So what Nathan, why are you being so up tight and a coward?"

Nathan looked at Lucitia and then toward Adrian, "Adrian, I wanted to be…"

"Lucitia, do you think Nathan is best suited as an MS pilot or musician?" Adrian was indeed determined to get his way, one way or the other without ever letting Nathan have a chance to explain himself.

"Well," Lucitia took a moment to think, "It seems Nathan is better off as a musician, since he doesn't like exploring or fighting. Yes, it would be fun to have Nathan playing the piano while I'm singing."

Lucitia smile openly to Nathan, when she stated her decision. Nathan smiled happily at the decision Lucitia has came to. Indeed he could spend more time with Lucitia, when he becomes a musician. He always liked Lucitia more than Adrian.

"However," Lucitia slowly responds when she saw Adrian looking very disappointed, "It would be sad, if Adrian and Nathan are separated. If you two are separated, both of you are going to be very sad, and so would I. It would certainly break our heart and our friendship."

Nathan thought for a moment of what Lucitia had said, about the friendship he had with Adrian. However, he always wanted to be with Lucitia more. Certainly Nathan cannot deny that he doesn't want to lose his best friend. But what can he do, he thought to himself? After thoughtful consideration he decided what must be done. "I decide to be an MS Pilot for the sake of our friendship." Nathan said, but the truth is he did it for the sake of Lucitia.

"Are you really going to be a pilot Nathan?" Adrian said with a hopeful expression.

"Yes, I am Adrian." Nathan replied with a slight smile on his face.

"Then its settle," Lucitia said with a smile on her face, "from now on we are going to work hard to fulfill our dreams together."

She placed her right pinkie in front of the two boys and said "Friends forever?" The two boys immediately respond by placing their own pinkie together and join with one and the other. A promise they have all made together that no only will they work together to fulfill their goals, but to stay as friends forever.

They all said together, "Friends forever!"


	3. Chapter 1: MS Prototype

**Year**: U.C. 0140  
**Location**: Luna II, the laboratory of Strategic Naval Research Institute  
**Country:** Earth Federation Military Base  
**Time**: 16:00 pm

"Dr. Tomosaka," a young military officer named Ensign Kurtz Casta salutes to a long black-hair scientist that was standing in front a half-build Mobile Suit. "I have some news for you from the hospital."

Dr. Emi Tomosaka turns around and faces the soldier. Dr. Emi was a beautiful, young and brilliant Asian scientist employed by the Federation most prominent research Institute the S.N.R.I. She researches and invents new advancement for the Federation's Military. For years she made many break thoughts on fixing the faults of Military's weaponry and the mechanics of the MS units.

Over the last 5 years she had accomplished no other scientist had accomplished before and she was reward with a lab of our own. Dr. Emi even had the privilege to work with Dr. Wilhelm Von Waltzer; a scientist at the age of 25 yrs old invented the psycoframe cockpit frame during the U.C. 0093 war against Char Aznable and the last remnants of the Neo Zeon. Dr. Emi and Wilhelm for the last 10 years had been working together on a Project assigned and funded by the S.N.R.I. The Institute wanted the two Doctors to invent a new weapon that can strengthen the Federation Fleet for any future threats. It is possible a new MS prototype the two scientists are working Kurtz thought to him self.

"What is it Ensign?" Dr. Emi asked the young soldier.

Ensign Kurtz took a moment to clear his throat and preparing to bring grim news to Dr. Emi that the Dr. Wilhelm just past away few minutes ago. Dr. Wilhelm was diagnosis with cancer couple months ago. He had chromotherapy treatment soon after. The treatment was successful but few weeks later the cancer had return. Ensign Kurtz doesn't know much about Dr. Emi but, he could tell that she was in love with the good doctor. Although Dr. Waltzer is 42 years senior of Dr. Tomosaka it is obvious that they had a special bond that no one can take from them. Not even death.

"Dr. Waltzer had passed away Madam." He replied.

"When did he die?" She asked with a sorrowful tone.

"Dr. Waltzer pass away at 15.40 pm Madam."

"I understand and you may leave Ensign…" Dr. Emi paused a moment, "What is your name?"

"My name is Kurtz Casta and my code number is 26347 from the 1st Garrison Division, Madam." Kurtz replied with a professional tone.

"I understand Ensign Casta. You may leave." She turns around and was walking back to the unfinished MS prototype. Before, Emi starts to walk away, she notice that Ensign Casta wasn't moving. "What is the matter Ensign?"

"Madam please granted me the permission to speak freely."

Emi paused for a moment from Ensign Casta sudden requests, "Permission granted." She replied.

"I know it not my business but I'm sorry for your lost Madam." Kurtz said, "I know how it feels to lose someone. I lost my family during the Cosmic Babylon war. My father, my mother and my older brother all died during the conflict in Frontier Side 4."

When Ensign Kurtz finishes explaining, silence consumes the atmosphere. There was bitter awkwardness between the two but in the end it was Kurtz who breaks the silence. "I sorry Madam, I shouldn't have opened such a personal..."

Dr. Emi raised her hand to stops him from talking, "No, Ensign, it's alright. Thank you for your concern. I really appreciate it"

Kurtz could see that Dr. Emi is trying very hard to hold back her tears but she failed miserably.

Holding back those tears must be hard on her. What a strong woman Kurtz thought to himself

"Dr. Waltzer was a brilliant scientist," said Emi whiling wiping her tears away, "He developed a new theory that can combine the bio-computer system & psycoframe cockpit frame together."

"What kind of technology that can do that?" Kurtz asked with a curious tone but in a respectful manner.

"You see that new MS prototype in front of you."

"Yes, I do Madam." Kurtz replied politely.

"That MS prototype is inserted a program called the Nova System that can manipulated both system into as one. With the two systems combined together it increases chance for the pilot to generate a power that no mankind has ever seen before. It is possible that it will render the nuclear missiles useless."

"Dr. Waltzer invented this Nova System for this MS prototype?" He asked, "It's amazing what a single system can do. What is this prototype called?"

"Nova System 00 and it's also known as NS 00: Type-Zero." Emi sees Kurtz with a curious look on his face, "What seems to be the problem Ensign."

"That prototype looks very familiar," Said Kurtz "The head of the MS unit looks like the F91 model."

"Yes, this MS unit basic design was original from the F91 model." Emi replied.

"This unit is also known as Gundam: Type-Zero?"

"Gundam," Emi asked with a slight surprise on her voice "You mean Gundam F91 that was used during the Cosmic Babylon war?"

"Is it?" Kurtz asked.

"I guess it is," Emi replied with a slight smiled on her face, "since this prototype is base on the F91 model."

Kurtz took a look at his watch and it was time for him to make his daily report. "Madam, it's time for me to leave and I'm sorry that to disturb you."

"Not at all and thank you for helping me out Ensign," Emi replied.

Kurtz give a quick salute and started to head out of the laboratory. Before Kurtz heads out of the lab; Dr. Emi called him again, "Ensign Kurtz, please keep the information about the NS prototype a tight seal."

Kurtz give a nod to Emi and saluted to her one last time, "My lips are sealed Dr. Emi Tomosaka. Take care of yourself." The soldier walks out of the room.

Dr. Emi walks right in front of the NS prototype. "Wilhelm, I hope you won't be disappointed that I'm renaming the NS prototype." She smiled slightly when she quickly record into the main computer system of MS unit.

"I remember you told me once that you wanted a son named Zero. I also remember you told me once you loved me, as a woman, instead of a colleague." Emi cried to herself slightly when she type in several command codes into MS main computer. "Now, I wanted to contribute a name to our child also. So I hope you will love it."

When Dr. Emi was done, she gives a light kiss on the computer screen and said, "I love you." She said while tears drips silently from her curve face, "and I will always will, Wilhelm."

When she finishes inputting information into the computer, she wipes her tears away and smiles slightly. Dr. Emi walks out of the laboratory and started to head back to her quarters for the night. When Emi was out of the lab, the computer system of the MS unit, started to process the information that it have been given. As the computer finishes finalizing the information; the main screen inside the cockpit formulates the complete name of itself.

The computer designation itself as NS 00 Gundam: Type-Zero.


End file.
